


El Caballero y la Senadora

by NefertariQueen



Series: La Bella y el Sith [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: Tras cinco años siendo reina de Naboo, Padmé comienza a plantearse cuáles serán sus nuevos retos políticos, al mismo tiempo en que Anakin debe hacerle frente a su pasado como Sith si quiere volver a conectarse con la Fuerza. Las respuestas a ambos problemas parecen esperarlos en Coruscant... secuela de "La Bella y el Sith"
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: La Bella y el Sith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194575
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Tiempos de Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Este fic lo actualizaré un poco más pausado, alrededor de un capítulo por semana, ya que así se me acomoda mejor con mi actual trabajo. Tampoco habrá canciones por capítulo, ya que no está inspirado en alguna película, musical o algo así, es una continuación.
> 
> Cinco años han pasado desde los hechos de "La Bella y el Sith", Naboo, la República y nuestros protagonistas están pasando por temporadas de cambios. No les daré muchos preámbulos, simplemente les dejo que lean este primer capítulo.  
> ¡disfruten!

Naboo era un planeta con suerte, todos en la República hablaban de eso.

Casi cinco años después de que la Crisis terminara, la galaxia seguía siendo un caos con la ilusión de orden. Había tantos problemas de tan diversos sistemas, que la agenda del Senado nunca parecía disminuir. La Crisis dejó en aislamiento a todos los mundos de la República durante una década, y la gran mayoría no consiguió sobreponerse a sus problemas internos.

Cientos de mundos dependían de las rutas comerciales que, al cerrarse por el bloqueo, les privó de su principal fuente de ingreso. De esos mundos, muy pocos consiguieron hacer reformas para volverse sustentables, haciendo que casi todos cayeran en guerras internas por los escasos recursos locales. Todos los días, aumentaba la cantidad de muertes que esas guerras, hambrunas y aislamientos trajeron a la República.

Luego, cuando el bloqueo fue levantado y la Crisis se consideró terminada, miles de senadores regresaron a mundos consumidos en guerras con gobiernos incompetentes. Hubo que reconstruir tantos planetas, hacer nuevas leyes, incluso se consideró la idea de volver a utilizar a algunas legiones de clones… pero el Senado temía que militarizar a la República creara más problemas de los que eso podría solucionar, y los senadores seguían trabajando con sus nuevos gobiernos para pacificar esos sistemas.

Pero Naboo no tuvo una crisis interna muy duradera, después de deponer a la reina Kamila y cuando Padmé ganó las elecciones, el planeta comenzó su proceso de sanación. La reina Amidala fue implacable contra todos esos funcionarios que se enriquecieron a costa de Naboo durante la Crisis, y con ayuda del Parlamento creó varias reformas económicas para que los recursos del planeta pudieran aprovecharse de maneras más productivas. Aunque las arcas no estaban vacías, Padmé sabía que faltaba muy poco para que el dinero público llegara a terminarse y no quería que Naboo pasara por esa situación.

Los primeros dos años de gobierno de la reina Amidala fueron los más difíciles, arrestando funcionarios, haciéndose de aliados en el Parlamento y proponiendo las reformas necesarias para la economía y el gobierno. Fueron años en donde la opinión pública comentó varias veces que las medidas de Amidala eran muy drásticas, cuestionándose si la joven reina sería o no capaz de liderar a Naboo en una situación tan difícil.

Pero al tercer año, cuando las restricciones económicas permitieron la acumulación de un buen capital y la reina Amidala consiguió invertirlo en asociaciones importantes, el pueblo cambió de opinión. El gobierno otorgó una gran cantidad de prestaciones a las familias que estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas, lo cual hizo que en pocos años el dinamismo social que antes caracterizó a Naboo, lleno de ciudadanos emprendedores y activos, regresara.

En toda la República se habló de cómo la reina Amidala consiguió que su planeta saliera adelante en tan poco tiempo. La Senadora Adele insistía en que el modelo de Naboo podía importarse a varios planetas, pero el Senado estaba atascado en burocracia, peleas de poder y la incertidumbre de cómo reconstruir una República colapsada por su propio tamaño. Después de cinco años peleando en la arena del Senado, la Senadora Adele admitió para sí misma que ella no conseguiría hacer mucho más.

Fue por eso que la Senadora Adele pidió una audiencia con la reina Amidala, preguntándole si podían invitar también a la ex reina Apaillana. Curiosa por esa petición, Padmé aceptó y acordó que las tres tomaran el té en los jardines del palacio.

Reunión que sería en apenas unos minutos.

—Su Majestad, el reporte del Gobernador Danae llegó hace diez minutos—le dijo Dormé—Y la Gobernadora Anery confirmó que mandara su reporte al final del día.

—¿La Gobernadora Anery?—cuestionó Padmé—Tenía entendido que su hija está hospitalizada.

—Lo está, mi reina.

—Mándale un mensaje y dile que puede mandarme ese reporte en tres días—ordenó—Naboo no se detendrá por un reporte, y su hija la necesita.

—Como ordene, mi reina—Dormé sonrió, de antemano ya había hecho esa anotación, pero le complacía lo humana que era su soberana—Lady Apaillana y la Senadora Adele han llegado al Palacio, están siendo escoltadas en este momento a los jardines, mi señora.

—Perfecto, ¿hay algún otro pendiente, Dormé?

—No, tampoco ningún otro mensaje.

—Gracias Dormé, iré en cinco minutos.

Dormé se inclinó respetuosamente y salió del despacho, Padmé se reclinó en su asiento, leyendo superficialmente los reportes de los gobernadores. Miraba distraídamente su comunicador, encima del escritorio, ansiosa de que sonara en cualquier momento. La Fuerza acudió a su llamado y el comunicador sonó, pero no era la persona que ella estaba esperando.

—Hola hermanita—saludó la voz de Sola—No te quito mucho tiempo, solo quiero confirmar si tú y Anakin vendrán al cumpleaños de Pooja en una semana.

—Desde luego, ya hasta compramos el regalo—respondió Padmé.

—Excelente, te veo en unos días, cuídate.

—Besos a las niñas Sola, adiós.

La comunicación se cortó y Padmé se quedó sentada, viendo al comunicador varios minutos más, cuando fue evidente que no entraría otra llamada, y sabiendo que la esperaban, se puso de pie y salió de su despacho.

En el pasillo estaban dos guardias reales, que inmediatamente hicieron un saludo real y la siguieron a unos metros de distancia cuando ella caminó por el corredor. En sus primeros días como reina, los deberes políticos fueron muy sencillos de manejar, en comparación con lo nerviosa que le ponían tantos guardias y sirvientes siguiéndola a todos lados. Pero, aunque Anakin solía ser muy condescendiente con sus deseos, esta era una de esas cosas en que él no iba a ceder.

"Tu seguridad es lo más importante, ángel" le dijo él cuando ella sugirió disminuir la cantidad de guardias de su cortejo. Incluso ahora, cinco años después, ningún viejo truco del libro había funcionado para que él relajara sus medidas de seguridad.

"Oh, Ani" pensó ella con una sonrisa triste, "Te extraño tanto…¨

—¿Desea que la acompañe, mi reina?—preguntó Dormé, parada al final del corredor.

—Está bien Dormé, ve y toma un té con las demás, las veré en mi despacho en una hora.

—Gracias, mi reina.

Dormé se inclinó y se movió para que Padmé pasara por el corredor hacia la puerta del jardín, sus guardias aún detrás de ella. Vio a pocos metros a los sirvientes colocando un servicio de té sobre una mesa sombreada por altos árboles, en donde Apaillana y Adele ya estaban sentadas. Cuando la vieron acercarse, ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

—Majestad—dijeron al unísono.

Padmé sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en la silla que el guardia le ofreció.

—Bienvenidas—saludó Padmé—¿Llegaron con bien, sus viajes no tuvieron contratiempos?

—No, mi reina. Fue un viaje espléndido—dijo Adele.

Un sirviente se acercó para servirle el té a Padmé, ella esperó a que terminara antes de volver a hablar.

—Me alegra, entonces díganme, ¿a qué debo esta grata velada?

—Directo al asunto, cómo me encanta eso—respondió Apaillana, sentándose con suavidad en su asiento—La verdad es que vinimos con una propuesta política, majestad.

Asintiendo, Padmé esperó a que los sirvientes terminaran de servir el té y se alejaran para responder.

—Me lo suponía—dijo Padmé—No me pareció coincidencia que ambas me pidieran audiencia con las elecciones a pocos meses de empezar.

—Entonces me place no tomarte por sorpresa, porque es un asunto que consideramos delicado—continuó Apaillana, mirando de reojo a Adele—Tengo entendido que deseas competir por la reelección, ¿verdad?

—Así es, creo que podría continuar haciendo un buen trabajo para Naboo desde el palacio.

—Y no lo niego, has sido una reina muy dedicada en todo este tiempo—le concedió Apaillana—Pero creemos que hay un lugar en donde podrías ser de mayor utilidad.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es?

—El Senado Galáctico, mi reina—dijo Adele, mirándola de frente.

Bajo el maquillaje ceremonial, Padmé consiguió ocultar una leve mueca, mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba.

—El Senado de la República es una liga muy distinta al Palacio Real de Naboo—respondió Padmé, sujetando la taza de té en sus manos—Y tiene muchos problemas ahora, como para aceptar a una nueva y joven senadora.

—En eso se equivoca, majestad—dijo Adele—El Senado urge de gente joven con ideas nuevas y llenas de energía. Estoy segura que si usted se integrara al cuerpo legislativo crearía una diferencia.

—Suponiendo que la nueva reina o rey me elija como senadora—respondió Padmé rápidamente, sin bajar su mirada—A no ser que ustedes ya hayan considerado ese punto.

Apaillana sonrió complacida por la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Cinco años atrás, Padmé Naberrie era una mujer inteligente con mucho potencial; ahora, la reina Amidala era una política consumida, con porte, experiencia y gracia. Justo lo que la República necesitaba.

—Desde luego que lo hemos considerado—dijo Apaillana—Pero esto solo se hará si usted lo decide, majestad.

—Nuestra principal intención con esto es dejarle en claro que, para nosotras, usted es la persona más capacitada para representar a Naboo en el Senado, y hacer una diferencia para la República.

—Su confianza me conmueve, y sus expectativas me impresionan—respondió Padmé—Pero espero que ambas entiendan que no puedo darles mi respuesta inmediatamente. Lo pensaré un par de días.

—Desde luego—dijo Adele—Majestad, usted sabe perfectamente cuál es mi agenda política en el Senado, de hecho, usted misma me ayudó con muchos puntos. Pero si desea hacer cambios, cuando sea Senadora tendrá la libertad de hacerlo.

—Entiendo, Senadora Adele.

—¿Cuándo podrías darnos tu respuesta, majestad?—preguntó Apaillana.

Padmé lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

—En una semana, se las daré en persona aquí en el Palacio.

—Gracias, majestad.

—No hay de qué, por favor, sigan disfrutando de su té—dijo Padmé, parándose de su asiento—Son bienvenidas a permanecer en el palacio el tiempo que gusten. Nos vemos en una semana.

—Gracias, majestad.

Seguida por sus guardias, Padmé entró al Palacio, pero no se fue directo al despacho, sino que dio un breve paseo por los corredores externos. Había una gran cantidad de funcionarios ahí, platicando con civiles que acudían por asesoría política, y que en automático se inclinaron cuando la vieron pasar. Sintió un dejo de nostalgia en su mente, cuando entró a la oficina del señor Lorrein.

Cinco años atrás entraba a esta oficina casi a diario, siendo una muchacha llena de aspiraciones que nunca dejaba de estudiar y a la que a veces miraban con condescendencia. Ahora todos le abrieron paso y se inclinaron frente a ella cuando caminó a la oficina, escoltada por guardias, pero siendo recibida por la misma sonrisa amable de su viejo mentor.

—Mi reina—dijo el señor Lorrein—¿A qué debo esta grata visita?

—He tenido una reunión con Lady Apaillana y la Senadora Adele—dijo Padmé, cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de ella—Desean que tome el cargo de Senadora de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico.

El señor Lorrein abrió los ojos impresionado, sentándose en su sillón con movimientos lentos.

—Oh… eso es serio, entonces—dijo él—¿Y te gusta esa propuesta?

—Más de lo que quisiera admitir.

¿Ser parte del Senado que dirigía a la República? Oh, claro que le gustaba esa idea. Pero había más, y el señor Lorrein se dio cuenta de eso por el inusual silencio de su otrora ayudante.

—¿Qué es lo que te llama al Senado?

Padmé frunció los labios antes de responder.

—En un año se votará la nueva constitución—dijo despacio—Y sería parte del congreso constituyente.

—Ah…

Desde que la crisis terminó, el Senado había llevado un proceso meticuloso de revisión a la Constitución, reescribiéndola con la dirección de un congreso constituyente con la intención de renovar a la deteriorada República. Padmé había seguido muy de cerca todo ese proceso con la senadora Adele. Ahora, ella podría ser quien se hiciera cargo del juego.

—¿Y qué te hace dudarlo entonces?—preguntó el señor Lorrein.

—Mi familia—admitió Padmé con un suspiro.

—Ellos te apoyarán, y lo sabes.

—Puede ser.

—Creo en realidad que buscas las palabras de alguien más—dijo el señor Lorrein—¿O me equivoco?

Padmé no dijo nada.

—Habla con Anakin cuando regrese, pero te lo aseguro desde ahora: Naboo no podría tener mejor representante en Coruscant que tú.

—Gracias—dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa—Tus palabras siempre me animan.

—Son la verdad, majestad.

Asintiendo, Padmé se despidió y salió de la oficina, con la impresión de que ahora el Palacio Real le quedaba chico.

.

.

.

Padmé apenas consiguió concentrarse el resto del día en sus demás deberes políticos, así que más temprano de lo usual dejó a Sabé en su despacho respondiendo la numerosa correspondencia y prometiéndole a su Jefa de Doncellas que se lo compensaría después. Luego dio un corto paseo por los jardines antes de dirigirse a sus recámaras.

La propuesta de Apaillana y Adele no la tomó por sorpresa, Padmé ya había considerado antes esa opción, pero no había estado segura de cómo plantearla para que fuera viable. El hecho de que ambas mujeres acudieran directamente a ella para proponerle tomar el asiento de Naboo en el Senado complació a Padmé de una manera que no se esperaba, porque la consideraban más que competente para dicho cargo.

Había muchas cosas que considerar, por ejemplo, los cambios que haría en la agenda de Adele, varios de los cuales ya tenía considerados desde antes, y claro las propuestas que deseaba presentar en el Senado para Naboo y para la República. Tendría que estudiar un poco más de política inter galáctica, para refrescar leyes y tradiciones que llevaba años sin consultar, y crear una oficina competente para lo cual ocuparía considerar qué miembros del palacio la seguirían a Coruscant. Pero lo más importante: ocupaba hablar con Anakin.

No dudaba que Anakin fuera a apoyarla, cuando él viera lo importante que era esto para ella, buscaría todas las maneras que estuvieran a su alcance de ayudarla, así que era él. Pero Anakin odiaba Coruscant, y Padmé sabía que no era un odio pasajero. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que Palpatine le dio duras lecciones y terribles castigos en la capital, enseñándole el mundo más bajo de la política y a manipular a su favor la corrupción.

Aún ahora, cinco años después de empezar su relación, Anakin seguía sin decirle todas las cosas que Palpatine hizo con él. Padmé sabía de castigos, misiones, terribles lecciones de baja moral y delitos que debió cometer para sobrevivir, pero Anakin seguía guardando en su mente algunos momentos de su pasado, quizá temiendo que ella no los aceptara, o quizá demasiado dolido aún para poder compartirlos. Padmé agradecía todo lo que él le había confiado hasta ahora, sin pretender comprender la complejidad de sus emociones, pero apoyándolo en todo lo que ella podía.

Y honestamente, Padmé sabía que para Anakin sería difícil vivir en Coruscant, y apoyarla en su candidatura. Tenía que pensar en las palabras exactas para poder hacer entender a Anakin lo importante que era esto para ella, de lo contrario, él podría tomarlo personal y discutir con el amor de su vida era lo último que deseaba hacer.

En realidad, lo que más deseaba era escuchar su voz. Anakin llevaba dos semanas en Dathomir haciendo una misión con Obi-Wan, los primeros días él se comunicaba con ella para comentarle alguna novedad, pero llevaba dos días sin saber nada de él y eso le preocupaba. Anakin siempre se reportaba cuando podía hacerlo, y Padmé no quería pensar en las razones por las cuales Anakin no la había llamado aún.

Todo esto siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza cuando llegó a su alcoba, más cansada que otras noches; al verla 3PO se apresuró hacia ella casi con emoción.

—Señorita Padmé, es un gusto verla—dijo 3PO—¿Desea una taza de té? ¿o algo de fruta?

—Un té sería estupendo, gracias 3PO.

—Lo traeré de inmediato.

Los guardias se quedaron adentro de la habitación, esperando hasta que dos doncellas, Eirtaé y Rabé, llegaron para ayudar a Padmé a quitarse sus galas regias. Después de un rato sentada sobre el tocador, desmaquillándose y dejando que su elaborado peinado se deshiciera, Padmé volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ocupa algo más, mi señora?—preguntó Rabé con voz suave.

Padmé no la escucho, demasiado inmersa en su mente.

—Mi reina—la llamó Rabé otra vez, con un poco más de fuerza—¿Ocupa algo más?

—¿Oh?—Padmé alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los de Rabé—No, estoy bien. Gracias Rabé.

—¿Desea que mande su cena aquí a la alcoba?

—Si, por favor. Puedes mandarla con 3PO.

—Muy bien. Que pase buena noche, mi reina.

—Tú también, Rabé.

La doncella se despidió y salió de la alcoba, junto con los guardias, que permanecerían escoltando las puertas desde el pasillo. Rabé y Eirtaé, las únicas doncellas que habían pasado las difíciles pruebas de combate físico de Anakin, dormirían en un pequeño cuarto anexo a su alcoba principal por mera precaución. Cuando Anakin estaba en el Palacio, él dormía con ella, dejando solo a los guardias nocturnos escoltando los corredores, pero en su ausencia, ninguna precaución era mucha, según él.

A Padmé le molestaría si no lo extrañara tanto.

"Solo han sido dos semanas, Padmé" se reprendió a sí misma, sin mucho éxito.

Cuando pensaba en Anakin, una sonrisa soñadora adornaba el rostro de Padmé, y a veces reía en voz baja como si fuera una colegiala, ¿cómo era posible estar tan enamorada de una persona? Si alguien se lo contara, Padmé definitivamente no lo creería. Era algo que debía vivirse.

Había días en que Anakin la volvía loca, con sus exageradas medidas de seguridad, diciéndole en el desayuno o en la cena todas sus opiniones sobre el curso político de Naboo –aun si ella no se lo pedía– discutiendo con delegados, doncellas o hasta capitanes cuando estos no pasaban las complicadas pruebas de confianza que Anakin ideaba (según él, para asegurarse que nadie se pudiera infiltrar al palacio) y negándose a aprender de etiqueta cortesana nada más que lo estrictamente necesario.

—No le veo el sentido—decía Anakin siempre que ella sacaba a colación el tema.

—Ani, eres mi acompañante en todos los eventos oficiales de Naboo—insistió Padmé—Debes tener la mejor etiqueta posible.

—Sé cuáles tenedores usar y también distingo a los dignatarios, eso es suficiente en cualquier evento—replicó él con ese tono obstinado que Padmé conocía tan bien, y que la hacía perder la paciencia no pocas veces.

—Técnicamente, pero…

—¿O no?

—Ani, como el novio de la reina…

—Prometido—corrigió él con tono serio, alzando una ceja.

—Prometido—accedió ella, intentando continuar con su argumento—Muchas personas….

—¿O estás reconsiderándolo?—preguntó él con fingido tono de alarma, llevando tétricamente una mano al pecho—¿Hay algo que deba saber, Padmé?

—¿Qué? ¡no!—dijo ella exasperada—Por favor Ani, no digas tonterías, yo…

—¿Tonterías? ¿Así llamas a nuestro amor?—continuó él con tono exagerado, acercándose a ella—No juegues con mi corazón, ángel, no puede soportarlo…

—Anakin, intento hablar enserio—suspiro ella, sintiendo los brazos de él rodeando su cintura para estrecharla en un abrazo—En eventos…

—¿Eventos como nuestra boda?—interrumpió el.

—No, Ani, me refiero a eventos formales. Tu…

—Así que nuestra boda no será formal—dijo él aliviado.

—Ya habíamos dicho que será una ceremonia íntima—replicó Padmé—Y no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, no vas a conseguir cambiar el tema Anakin Skywalker.

—¿Por qué no, futura señora Skywalker?—Anakin la abrazó con más fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, sabiendo que Padmé se estremecía cuando el exhalaba cerca de su oído—Dime…

Padmé tembló en sus brazos, cuando el cálido aliento de Anakin cruzó su oído y bajó por su cuello, enchinando su piel. Oh, no era justo este poder que él tenía sobre ella, claro que no.

—Ani, tu…

—¿Yo que, mi amor?—dijo él con voz gruesa, más cerca de su oreja—¿Yo que, ángel?

¿En qué momento había perdido ella el control de la situación?

—Tu… eres imposible—suspiro Padmé, besándolo en los labios.

Anakin le devolvió el beso sin poder evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción. A Padmé no le importó por el resto de la noche ninguna otra cosa más que los brazos de Anakin alrededor de su cuerpo.

Padmé reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, cuando 3PO entró a su alcoba con una bandeja llevándole la cena y un té.

—Gracias 3PO—dijo ella—Déjalo en la mesita.

—Claro, ¿desea alguna otra cosa?

—No, gracias 3PO

—Entonces me desconectaré por la noche. Oh, y señora Padmé, ¿sería mucha molestia que me diga si tiene novedades del amo Anakin y R2-D2? No he tenido contacto con R2-D2 en dos días.

—Yo tampoco, 3PO—respondió Padmé con tristeza—Pero cuando tenga algo de información, te la diré, ¿está bien?

—Lo agradecería mucho. Que pase una buena noche, señorita Padmé.

—Buenas noches 3PO.

Padmé vio al droide salir de su alcoba, y luego se sentó frente a la bandeja con su cena. No tenía hambre, pero Anakin siempre le insistía en que no se saltara sus comidas, incluso cuando ella se desvelaba con sus deberes reales, él la buscaba en su oficina para que comiera algo antes de seguir trabajando en la madrugada.

Anakin podía volverla loca muchas veces, pero mentiría si dijera que eso no era parte de su encanto. Era tan astuto e indomable, siempre intentando salirse con la suya, aunque ella también podía llegar a ser así en ocasiones… muchas ocasiones. Y a la vez era tan tierno y apasionado.

¿Cómo no suspirar cuando él dejaba notas en su despacho para que lo encontrara en el comedor, con una cena a la luz de las velas? ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando él llenaba su alcoba de capullos de ángel y girasoles azules simplemente para que ella se relajara? ¿Como no sonrojarse cuando él le mandaba pay de moras azules con té en las meriendas de sus días más pesados, sabiendo que eso la animaba? ¿Como no enamorarse cada día, cuando Anakin besaba sus mejillas con ternura y la miraba a los ojos cada vez que decía amarla?

Padmé comenzó a comer sin apetito, simplemente por llenar el hueco de su estómago, mientras veía en su mano derecha el anillo de compromiso que Anakin le dio cuatro meses atrás. Incluso en su propuesta había sido considerado, cuidando que fuera unos meses antes de las elecciones para que Padmé pudiera planearlo en sus semanas libres al final del ciclo de gobierno.

Y la forma en que le había propuesto matrimonio, bajo la luz de velas y las estrellas de Varykino, bailando totalmente solos, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos… Padmé aún se sonrojaba cuando recordaba la pasión de esa noche, una de las mejores de su vida.

Anakin era el amor de su vida, lo sabía y lo aceptaba con una sonrisa, tan orgullosa de él y feliz de estar a su lado. No había nadie más en la galaxia con quien pudiera ser feliz, estaba segura de eso, nadie más que despertara en ella esa pasión, ese apetito por la vida, esas ganas de mejorar y de seguir viviendo al lado de alguien.

Honestamente, Padmé nunca se vio a sí misma como una esposa y madre. Oh, pero con Anakin era tan natural pensar en eso. Lo deseaba tanto. Lo amaba tanto.

Y sabía que él también lo deseaba. Su Ani, que después de cinco años estaba cada vez más lejos de la oscuridad y cerca de la luz. A veces había días malos, días en que los recuerdos de su horrible pasado salían a relucir y lo dejaban meditativo en los jardines, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sobreponerse. Padmé siempre intentaba acompañarlo en esos días, recordándole lo orgullosa que estaba de él, y lo mucho que él había avanzado en superar esos días oscuros.

De repente, sintió un dejo de culpa, al pensar en la innegable molestia que Anakin sentiría cuando ella le dijera de sus nuevos planes para su carrera política. Pensándolo así, fue bueno que Apaillana y Adele acudieran a ella justo cuando Anakin no estaba en Naboo. Pero de nuevo, los dos últimos días en que no había recibido un solo mensaje de su prometido seguían poniéndola nerviosa.

Por ahora, todo lo que Padmé podía hacer era terminar su cena, y esperar. Dos días tampoco eran mucho tiempo considerando lo lejos que estaba Anakin de ella ahora. Y Padmé era paciente… la mayoría de las veces. Dejando su charola sobre la mesa, Padmé se fue a la cama, recostándose en el enorme colchón y acurrucándose sobre el lado de Anakin, rezando a la Diosa para que estuviera bien.


	2. Los nuevos sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? estoy muy contenta con el impresionante recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, me alegra verlos emocionados. Este capítulo está todo centrado en Anakin (ya que el anterior estaba centrado en Padmé) así que veamos lo que nuestro ex-Sith favorito ha estado haciendo estos cinco años...  
> ¡disfruten!

—Espero que sepas que me debes una grande—dijo Anakin, asomándose desde su posición en la parte baja de la nave—Es una suerte que haya conseguido arreglar esa caja de fusión.

—No existe la suerte Anakin, solo la Fuerza—respondió Obi-Wan con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Si, claro—respondió él, cerrando las cajas y conectando los últimos cables para terminar su reparación.

—De cualquier forma, exceptuando este retraso ha sido una buena misión—dijo Obi-Wan, ayudando a Anakin a ponerse de pie.

—¿Enserio?—dijo Anakin exasperado—Llevamos dos días varados en medio de la nada de Dathomir, después de que unas brujas nos hicieran investigar un escondite de pies a cabeza por supuesta presencia de Sith.

—Exactamente, no hubo ninguna evidencia de que el Sith usara ese lugar—continuó Obi-Wan—Lo cual es una buena noticia, un planeta menos sin presencia Sith.

—Dathomir tiene suficiente energía oscura por sí mismo—replicó Anakin, subiendo la rampa de la nave.

—Eso es cierto—Obi-Wan subió a la nave despacio, admitiendo que la energía de ese planeta era muy pesada.

—R2, calcula las coordenadas para hacer un salto—dijo Anakin, sentándose en el asiento de piloto—Vamos a casa, al fin.

"Inmediatamente" respondió el droide, comenzando a comunicarse con la computadora de la nave.

—Te ves muy ansioso por irte—dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa ladeada, sentándose en la silla de copiloto—Solo han sido dos días, Anakin.

—Dos días en que no me he podido comunicar con Padmé—espetó él—Estoy preocupado y sé que ella también estará preocupada. Así que sí, quiero llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

—Tranquilo, no es crítica.

Anakin no respondió a eso y se limitó a dar una última revisión a los controles, elevando la nave apenas los motores lo permitieron. La nave tembló un poco e hizo un par de ruidos raros, pero después de unos segundos se estabilizó y subieron a la atmósfera.

Desde la altura, Obi-Wan pudo ver perfectamente la imagen redonda de Dathomir, un planeta al que no volvería mientras no fuera necesario. Si era optimista ahora era porque alguien debía serlo, considerando lo agobiado que estaba Anakin desde que la nave fuera golpeada por un rayo en una tormenta destruyendo varios de los sistemas principales, incluidos los de comunicaciones.

Durante dos días Anakin estuvo encerrado buscando maneras de reparar los daños para hacer funcionar el motor y restablecer los sistemas mínimos necesarios para que la nave funcionara. Obi-Wan le ayudó en todo cuanto pudo, pero honestamente a veces estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba, así que aprovecho el tiempo para meditar sobre su misión.

Un aquelarre de brujas de Dathomir contactó al Nuevo Templo Jedi para reportar un escondite con profunda presencia en el Lado Oscuro, que probablemente pudo ser una guarida vieja de Lord Sidious. Obi-Wan decidió investigarlo en persona, y pidió la ayuda a Anakin, quien accedió con menos reticencia de la esperada. Estuvieron casi dos semanas investigando cada rincón del escondite, encontrando evidencia de que, quien lo hubiera habitado, definitivamente era un usuario del Lado Oscuro, pero no encontraron nada que lo relacionara con Palpatine.

"Estamos listos" dijo R2.

—Bien, llévanos a casa—respondió Anakin, sonriéndole al droide.

La nave entró al hiperespacio en el segundo exacto en que Anakin se reclinó en su asiento, satisfecho.

—Gracias, Anakin—dijo Obi-Wan, aprovechando que su compañero se veía más relajado—Tu ayuda ha sido invaluable en esta misión.

—Lo sé, Obi-Wan, fue un placer.

El Jedi rio por lo bajo, demasiado acostumbrado a la personalidad de Anakin como para tomarse eso en serio.

Llevaban cinco años acudiendo a misiones juntos, todas para buscar pistas de lugares, personas o proyectos que Palpatine hubiera conseguido esconder antes de morir. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado gran cosa, pero la Fuerza parecía insistir en que había algún detalle perdido y Anakin confirmaba que, por su tiempo conociendo a Sidious, el hombre definitivamente debió tener planes bajo la manga desconocidos para él.

Sus primeras misiones juntos fueron algo incómodas, los dos solo enfocados en el plan a seguir, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, ambos comenzaron a desarrollar una especie de rivalidad amistosa. Ninguno había hablado del tema abiertamente, estaban cómodos con esta dinámica y no querían mover del hilo equivocado para mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero mientras meditaba al final de esta misión, Obi-Wan sentía que la Fuerza lo llamaba a hacer algo, concretamente algo con Anakin. Sabía que su relación con el ex-Sith era compleja, y agradeció que en esos cinco años hubieran comenzado a acercarse, pero la Fuerza tenía razón en empujarlo a actuar: grandes cambios se venían, y ellos dos ocupaban algo más que una rivalidad amistosa. Ambos ocupaban una verdadera amistad.

—Ya solo faltan cuatro meses, ¿verdad?—preguntó Obi-Wan, después de un rato de silencio—¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Anakin estaba reclinado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta de Obi-Wan, inhaló profundamente, meditando sus siguientes palabras.

—Como si estuviera en medio de un sueño—confesó—Un muy bello sueño, temiendo despertar.

En cuatro meses, Padmé aceptaría ser su esposa ante la Fuerza y toda su familia, se entregaría a él por medio de un compromiso sagrado e irrompible. Llevaban cinco años juntos, pero a pesar de eso, Anakin se sintió bastante humilde cuando Padmé aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio. No tenía razón alguna para creer que ella lo rechazaría, pero por la Fuerza, él moriría agradeciendo cada día que ella aceptara estar a su lado, estaba seguro de eso.

—No despertarás, te lo aseguro—dijo Obi-Wan—En unos años, te visitaré y estarás rodeado de niños y serás más feliz aún que ahora.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía su lado cursi, Maestro Kenobi—respondió Anakin, mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

—No es cursilería, es la verdad. La Fuerza me lo ha dicho.

—Oh, ¿enserio?—replicó con un tono más serio—Sería bueno que me dijera esas cosas a mí también.

Anakin sabía que sonó más áspero aún de lo que tenía intención, pero en verdad estaba desanimado. Llevaba años sin escuchar a la Fuerza, sintiéndose casi abandonado por ella. Podía meditar durante horas y no escucharía nada, ninguna canción o suave voz de la Luz, simplemente no le hablaba.

—Puedo enseñarte otras técnicas de meditación—dijo Obi-Wan cuidando su tono de voz—Quizá así…

—No—respondió de inmediato y con tono serio.

Usualmente Obi-Wan no insistiría, pero ese día sintió que debía hacerlo.

—Son solo técnicas de meditación, Anakin—dijo él—Nada del otro mundo.

—No quiero más adoctrinamientos, Obi-Wan. Ni Jedi, ni Sith, nada—Anakin seguía sonando serio, pero su mueca no era tan firme como su voz.

—Sabes que no es adoctrinamiento lo que quiero enseñarte—continuó el Maestro Jedi—Eres muy poderoso en la Fuerza, Anakin, no hay precedente para tus habilidades. Solo quiero enseñarte técnicas para que complementes tus conocimientos, nada más.

—Y te he dicho, en numerosas ocasiones, que no las quiero aprender.

—Entiendo tu recelo Anakin, en verdad que lo entiendo, pero quisiera que vieras el panorama un poco más completo—agregó Obi-Wan—Estás a punto de iniciar una familia con Padmé, ¿qué harás si tus hijos son sensibles a la Fuerza? Muy probablemente lo sean. ¿Qué les enseñaras?

—Ese es mi asunto, Obi-Wan.

—Solo quiero que entiendas que soy tu aliado, Anakin. Siempre buscaré tu beneficio y el de tu familia, puedes estar seguro de eso.

—No creo que eso le agrade a tu Nueva Orden—espeto Anakin, intentando calmarse, pero con poco éxito—Lo que mencionas es parecido al apego.

—Lo sé, hay tradiciones difíciles de romper. Pero en lo que a mi concierne, no veo nada de malo en este tipo de apegos.

—¿Ah no? Cuidado Maestro Kenobi, el Maestro Yoda podría expulsarte por eso.

—No creo que lo haga, y aun si lo hiciera, me iría tranquilamente sabiendo que ayudé a un amigo.

Anakin miró a Obi-Wan a los ojos, encontrando sinceridad en los orbes azules del Jedi. Aunque sabía que su relación con Obi-Wan era más íntima que una simple camaradería, no estaba listo para aceptarlo. Al menos, no en voz alta.

—Deliras, Maestro Kenobi—dijo—No sabrías qué hacer sin la Orden.

Obi-Wan pensó en responderle que, de hecho, vivió diez años sin la Orden Jedi exiliado en las montañas de Naboo, pero no quiso seguir ese hilo de la conversación.

—Puede ser—admitió con una sonrisa divertida—De cualquier forma, mi invitación siempre estará abierta.

—Gracias, pero mi prioridad ahora es Padmé.

—Una prioridad perfectamente razonable—concedió Obi-Wan—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Naboo?

—Al menos unas diez horas—dijo Anakin.

—Mmm, ¿qué te parece un partido de Saabac?

Anakin asintió, feliz de haber cambiado el tema.

.

.

.

Durante cinco años, Anakin Skywalker construyó una vida en Naboo al lado de Padmé. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo, consciente de que el apoyo de Padmé fue vital para que él consiguiera sobreponerse a sus miedos y comenzara a vivir de verdad.

Al principio, se consagró a su trabajo como Jefe de Seguridad de Padmé, entrenando a los guardias y doncellas, creando pruebas de confianza y cambiando las formaciones de las tropas para asegurarse de que Padmé siempre estuviera a salvo, incluso si él no estaba en el palacio (como ahora) lo cual le daba una buena dosis de paz mental. Pero al pasar los meses, se dio cuenta que ocupaba hacer algo más, algo que fuera totalmente suyo para sentirse útil.

Padmé le dio un par de sugerencias, y al final, optó por unirse a una asociación civil que luchaba contra la esclavitud de la galaxia. Aunque la esclavitud era ilegal en la Republica, esta asociación abogaba por los planetas en donde esa ley no era aplicada y denunciaba las malas prácticas al mismo tiempo que buscaba recursos y administraba centros de ayuda para la reincorporación de antiguos esclavos en la sociedad. Anakin era uno de los colaboradores más destacados, ayudando en cualquier cosa que se ocupara.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, comenzó a ayudar a Obi-Wan en misiones para buscar vestigios perdidos de Palpatine. Sentía que era su obligación ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario para eliminar la influencia de su desgraciado Maestro en la galaxia. Algunas misiones eran más fáciles que otras, pero en todas, Anakin sentía que sanaba un poco más de su pasado, abrazando con más naturalidad su presente.

Pero había temas que seguían siendo difíciles de abordar, como el de los clones. Rex se contactaba con él a menudo para pedirle consejos sobre la dirección del Comité de Reintegración Social para el Ejército Clon, y aunque Anakin siempre le respondía, seguía siendo complicado para él aceptar su rol en ese entorno. Técnicamente hablando él debería estar liderando a los clones, pues aún sin el chip, estaban modificados genéticamente para obedecer a los altos mandos militares, pero Anakin rechazaba cualquier acercamiento a las fuerzas armadas de la República. También era difícil responderle a Obi-Wan cuando él le pedía consejos sobre la Fuerza, desde su experiencia en el Lado Oscuro, para la reescritura del Código Jedi, algo que honestamente le parecía surreal.

Casi tan surrealista como la inesperada familia que ahora tenía. Al inicio, los Naberrie fueron cautelosos con él, tratándolo amablemente, pero manteniendo una distancia simbólica en lo que se conocían. Anakin nunca pensó que pasarían de esa relación cordial, hasta que una mañana Jobal lo llamó solo para preguntarle si quería galletas de chocolate o de vainilla en la cena. Luego, fue Sola quien lo contactó preguntando si podía revisar su speeder, y hasta Ruwee le pidió en algunas ocasiones que le contara de sus experiencias para complementar sus enseñanzas en la universidad. Todo ocurrió de manera tan gradual, que una noche mientras visitaban a la familia Naberrie, Anakin se sorprendió de estar sentado con Pooja en su regazo, mientras Ruwee contaba una vieja anécdota de su juventud y Darren le susurraba al oído bromas personales.

Llegó a quererlos, no solo porque eran la familia de Padmé, sino porque se sentía en familia con ellos. Nunca pensó que llegaría a tener ese tipo de relaciones en su vida, pero nuevamente, nunca pensó tampoco que Padmé podría amarlo algún día. A su manera de verlo, todo lo que tenía ahora se lo debía a su ángel: familia, salud, trabajo, y un futuro.

Aunque Padmé había dejado en claro numerosas veces su amor por él, Anakin seguía sintiendo que debía hacer algo por merecerlo. Sus nuevos trabajos y su mejorada relación con los Naberrie no eran suficientes. Estaba al lado de una reina, literalmente, todo el tiempo, y si podía mejorar en algo lo iba a hacer. Así que se inscribió en la universidad para hacer una carrera a distancia en ingeniería espacial. La terminó seis meses antes de tiempo y con todos los honores correspondientes; solo en ese momento, con estudios formales y un renovado orgullo en sus capacidades, Anakin se sintió lo suficientemente digno para pedirle matrimonio a Padmé.

Una tarde, inventó un pendiente en la asociación anti esclavitud para dejar el Palacio temprano y se fue a comprar el anillo. Cuatro joyerías después, Anakin se subió a su speeder satisfecho con su compra y fue a la universidad para encontrarse a solas con Ruwee, y pedirle su bendición.

—Quisiera estar más sorprendido de lo que estoy—dijo Ruwee con una sonrisa llena de añoranza—Pero hace mucho tiempo me esperaba esta conversación.

—Significaría mucho para mi tener su bendición, y aún más para Padmé—respondió Anakin.

—Lo sé, y déjame decirte que no es fácil para mí decir esto, Anakin. Tú y yo sabemos que no empezamos del todo con el pie derecho—continuó Ruwee—Pero estos años he visto a mi hija más feliz que nunca, y reconozco tu participación en eso. Así que sí, tienes mi bendición.

Sin poder esconder su sonrisa, Anakin planeó desde ese día la mejor forma de pedirle matrimonio a Padmé, decidiendo que fuera algo privado y en Varykino, su lugar favorito de la galaxia.

Aun podía recordar la sonrisa de Padmé, completamente feliz cuando él le mostró el anillo. En cuatro meses, oficialmente viviría por esa sonrisa.

Anakin hacía las cosas para Padmé y para él, sin ser del todo consciente de la atención que la República tenía para con él. La verdad era que el nombre de Anakin Skywalker era conocido en toda la galaxia, pocos parecían recordar que alguna vez fue Darth Vader, y en su lugar, todos sabían que Anakin fue el libertador de la República, el hombre que consiguió dar las órdenes a los clones para que terminara la Crisis. A eso se le debía agregar su inteligencia y su indiscutible atractivo físico, lo cual lo volvió muy popular en la mayoría de los mundos de la República. Una fama que desconocía en su mayor parte, demasiado a gusto en Naboo como para importarle las noticias del resto de los sistemas.

Anakin sabía que aún cargaba con heridas de su pasado, que cinco años de felicidad no iban a borrar toda la juventud de horrores que soportó bajo la tiranía de Palpatine. Pero había concretado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, había crecido, y por primera vez en su vida estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Padmé sería electa otra vez reina, su popularidad era enorme y eso la hacía feliz, así que Anakin seguiría a su lado, ahora como su esposo, en lo que comenzaban a formar su propia familia. Incluso había remodelado la casa que compró en Theed, con la intención de que ese fuera su hogar cuando Padmé dejara el palacio. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como el hombre que se casa para sentar cabeza, pero Naboo era el lugar ideal, de eso estaba seguro.

Porque Padmé estaba ahí en Naboo, con él, y ella era su hogar.

.

.

.

Era entrada la noche cuando Anakin y Obi-Wan llegaron a Naboo. La Torre de Control les dio autorización para descender al hangar del Palacio Real, puesto que Anakin tenía los códigos de acceso. Una vez ahí, los guardias nocturnos se acercaron para inspeccionar la nave y saludaron a Anakin con respeto y una pizca de miedo.

Anakin era la persona más temida en el palacio, porque sus exigencias rozaban la perfección y el menor descuido era causa de despido. A él le hacía gracia, no así a Obi-Wan.

—Me pregunto cómo tratarás a estos hombres para que te reciban así—dijo con un suspiro.

—Te aseguro, Obi-Wan, que solo soy justo. Pregúntale algún día a Rex como fui con la 501, ahí yo mismo reconozco que fui cruel.

—No me interesan esos detalles—dijo, levantando una mano—¿Te importa si paso la noche aquí? Una buena noche de sueño me serviría antes de regresar a Coruscant.

—Desde luego.

Se despidieron en el corredor, Obi-Wan caminando hacia las habitaciones para invitados, Anakin hacia el ala principal, complacido de que todos los guardias estuvieran en posición, Finalmente, cuando llegó a la alcoba de Padmé, saludo al último grupo de guardias y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Adentro de la alcoba, Eirtaé y Rabé estaban sentadas en sus sillas, pero se pusieron de pie al verlo entrar con sonrisas de alivio.

—Bienvenido, señor—dijo Rabé en voz baja—¿Desea algo de cenar?

—No, pueden irse a descansar. Yo me quedaré en la noche—respondió él.

—Desde luego. La reina está en el tocador, terminando su baño.

—Descanse, mi señor—dijo Eirtaé, y ambas doncellas salieron de la habitación.

Anakin espero a que ellas salieran para quitarse la parte superior de la túnica y usar la Fuerza para sacar del cajón varias velas aromáticas, encendiéndolas rápidamente. Unos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y Anakin sonrió al escuchar la voz de su ángel por primera vez en dos días.

—Rabé, Eirtaé, pueden irse a descansar, yo…

Padmé se quedó de pie, primero viendo las velas, luego buscando frenéticamente a la única persona que tenía esos detalles con ella. Encontró a Anakin parado frente a la ventana, cuyas cortinas acababa de cerrar, y sonriéndole con cariño.

—¡Anakin!—sonrió ella, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, y Anakin la sostuvo fuertemente, deleitándose con el aroma de su fragancia. Padmé rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, aliviada de verlo sano y salvo.

—Me tenías preocupada—admitió ella—¿Estás bien? No recibí ningún mensaje en días y pensé…

—Estoy bien—Anakin se separó de ella para acunar su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos—Perdona por haberte preocupado. Un rayo golpeó la nave y nos dejó sin sistemas, lamentablemente nunca pude hacer funcionar el comunicador.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Si, ángel. Estoy perfectamente.

Padmé acarició el rostro de Anakin para cerciorarse de eso, Anakin capturó una mano de Padmé para besarle la palma, ella sonrió y se puso de puntitas para besarlo en los labios. Al principio fue un beso dulce y lento, pero pronto subió de intensidad, Padmé acarició el pecho de Anakin mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Ella gimió en sus labios, comenzando a perderse en el placer que Anakin conseguía transmitir con un simple beso. Momentos después Anakin estaba cargándola hacia la cama, donde la pasión los consumió por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por ahora...  
> Debí advertirles desde el principio... habrá momentos muy cursis en varios capítulos, pero creo que todo lo Anidala debe tener algo de cursi. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Padmé contándole a Anakin sobre sus nuevos planes de carrera... Ojalá les haya gustado ¡saludos a todos!


End file.
